1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a donor film, a method for manufacturing an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display using the same, and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display manufactured by using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting element used for a flat panel display includes an anode, a cathode, and organic films provided between the anode and the cathode. The organic films include an emission layer, a hole injection layer (HIL), a hole transport layer (HTL), an electron transport layer (ETL), and an electron injection layer (EIL). The organic light emitting element is classified as a polymer organic light emitting element and a small molecular organic light emitting element depending on the material that forms the organic film, particularly, the emission layer.
In order for the organic light emitting element to realize full colors, the organic films must be patterned. The patterning methods include a method for using a shadow mask in the case of the small molecular organic light emitting element, and a laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) method by ink-jet printing or laser beams in the case of the organic light emitting element. The LITI method has the advantage of minutely patterning the organic film, and it is advantageously a dry process while the ink-jet printing is a wet process.
A method for forming a pattern of a polymer organic film according to the LITI method requires a light source, an acceptor substrate, and a donor film. The acceptor substrate represents a display substrate on which the organic film will be formed, and the donor film includes a base film, a light-to-heat conversion layer, and a transfer layer consisting of an organic film.
The organic film is patterned on the acceptor substrate when the laser beams outputted by a light source are absorbed into a light-to-heat conversion layer of the donor film and are then changed into heat energy, and the organic film forming the transfer layer is transferred to the acceptor substrate by the heat energy.
However, the transferred organic film has poor adhesion with other layers.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.